


For Those Who Said it Could Never Be

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [27]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Times, Five Years Later, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Character Development, PWP, Red String of Fate, Red thread, Romance, Smut, Who Am I Kidding?, overflow, pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Aoko knew it was impossible. She knew that in the real world thieves and officers didn't fall in love.But since when had things ever made sense when it came to Kuroba Kaito?
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	For Those Who Said it Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> The world's on fire. Have some pr0n. 
> 
> This is the full version of the fic many a person asked for-- that I spent a good few hours delving into LJ archives finding for A03. Apparently I took "keep it secret, keep it safe" to heart during that ff.net purge time. It's expanded with even more porn-- so I hope you enjoy a much needed distraction. 
> 
> **30 Kisses Challenge**   
> **Theme:** #27 Overflow

It would never work.

Even Aoko thought the idea was utterly preposterous, and once he took off to whatever God-forsaken place he was heading, she realized Kaito knew it too. There was no point in fighting fate, especially when you knew the outcome could only end in hurt.

How could the Inspector’s daughter and Kaitou KID ever fall in love. Stay together and be happy? What did it matter if they had been childhood friends, or if he had a “good reason?” It didn’t matter if it was cliché, after all in every tale depicting  _ that  _ kind of romance either one or both lovers met only tragic endings. Reality was not as kind as stories, and Aoko had no wish to watch him meet his demise at her hand.

That was probably why Kaito even told her. Why one evening he’d drawn her aside and spilled everything. Taken her to where he kept his things, sat her down and made her listen to the whole account. 

She’d understood why. 

She’d also been furious, but they both had been prepared for that.

It was only later that she realized she loved him, and of course by that time he’d been gone.

Out of sight out of mind right?

Better to leave and take temptation with him. She assumed he must have had some emotion for her, after all he’d confessed a sin that could leave him behind bars for the rest of his life. It took no little trust to tell the inspector‘s daughter you were the thief that ruined her life. 

Kaito knew what she thought of KID, and she had never stopped telling him exactly  _ how much  _ she despised Kaitou KID.

So off he went to become some magician, while spending away his nights finding whatever gem caught his fancy next. Left Japan altogether, and the girl who would never have him with it. No contacts, no letters, because who knew what they’d go through if he actually dared stay near her? What would they talk about? The next heist? How was her police training going? What her father's next ploy to catch him was?

It was completely idiotic, seeing how they had barely salvaged their friendship because of KID. Aoko knew in her heart an actual relationship would tear them both to pieces.

It would have never worked.

Two people could not live in the same building, share a life, and spend their nights playing cops and robbers in a situation that far too often walked a fine line of life and death. Not when she had to be the one trying to play catch. 

At least not in the real world. Life’s rules were rarely so simple.

At least, that’s what she told herself. Over and over and over. . .

Every damn time she got asked out she reminded herself of that. Aoko’s voice whispered that Kaito was long gone and never coming back. That even if he did it would simply be so she could finally put “KID” behind bars.

Every damn time a guy invited her to dinner or drinks, and every time she found that she was too busy or tired or going out of the city…

She was teased. She was bullied. She was tricked. She was cornered. Friends and loved ones mercilessly tried to get her to at least try a few dates. Taunts that she’d become “an old maid policewoman” or “man-hater” followed her. 

She’d ended up punching someone who dared called her “The Virgin Detective.”

Her excuses landed on deaf ears. Aoko explained she hadn’t met the right person. That she was too busy with her work. She even pointed out that she had  _ never  _ been the dating type. She managed to brush off the remarks, and try to focus on what she was there for: work. 

Until, a girl from her High School started dating one of her fellow officers. Aoko had barely recognized her, but she was all too familiar with the look that passed between the woman and her boyfriend. The guy was always joking around, and he’d been one of those trying to actually get her on a date before he’d finally crowned her “The Ice Queen”.

Apparently he was giving his new girlfriend a tour of the precinct, as he waved towards Aoko’s, “And there’s Nakamori Aoko! The task force’s token bachelorette!” She hadn’t minded so much, just threw him a scowl and was about to continue on when-

“Oh? Nakamori Aoko? I went to school with her…” she looked over thoughtfully. There was a gleam that made Aoko feel uneasy, “We always thought her and Kuroba-kun would get together! That famous magician? They were childhood friends you know. I bet she’s just pining for him to come ba-”

There was a loud THUMP, the files she had been carrying dropping to the ground. She swerved, looking back at the girl with her eyes narrow. “You have no idea  _ what  _ you're talking about. I haven’t seen that… that  _ imbecile _ in  _ years  _ for your information!” Aoko stood her ground as her voice grew louder, “And for your information, I will date who I want, whenever I want, and that goes for all of you. So I would thank all of you to  _ stay out of my personal affairs! _ ” She hadn’t yelled, not quite, but it was clear there would be no more discussion on the subject as Aoko stormed out of the room.

Needless to say the name  _ Kuroba  _ was not mentioned again where Aoko could overhear.

Except Aoko couldn’t stop thinking of him. It was like the idiot had cast a spell on her that made it impossible for her not to. Why was it that no matter what she did, she still couldn’t forget the boy she’d had a crush on in her childhood? No one else dwelled on old crushes once they’d disappeared out of their life for years on end. Why the hell couldn‘t she just move on? His memory loomed over her like an old ghost that refused to go away. And no matter how she tried she just couldn’t let go.

There had been only one time that she had  _ almost  _ been interested in someone. It hadn’t even been one of her friends' attempts to get her matched either. Hakuba had invited her to dinner one evening before a conference being held in Ekoda. Two detectives had been visiting and Hakuba had invited Aoko along. Truthfully, she‘d always been interested to meet Kudou Shinichi, the boy who had nearly caught KID, and she‘d heard enough about Hattori Heiji to give the dinner serious consideration.

It had only been the knowledge that Hakuba had planned the whole thing that kept her launching at one of the two young men she was meeting. Into his arms or with a mop in her hand, she wasn’t sure, but it was only firm self control that kept her beside Hakuba.

Kudo Shinichi looked painstakingly like Kaito.

She wondered what might have happened if he hadn’t been married. She suspected that she might have flirted more for one, and maybe even seen if Hakuba could have hooked her up. The dinner with him and the other detectives had been pleasant, and really the Detective of the East was quite nice.

The man was handsome, suave, had similar interests, and even teased a little like Kaito might have. He had blue eyes that shone when he was talking about cases. If his hair had just been a little messier, and his build a little more lithe, and his face a little more-

But that was the problem in the first place, and exactly why they would have never worked. Even if Kudou Shinichi and Kaito could pass as twins, they were nothing alike. 

And if she had the opportunity to date him? Aoko knew in her heart she would have been looking for Kaito’s replacement rather than a nice young man who deserved better.

It was for the best he had a ring on his finger.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t go home and cry herself to sleep that night.

Or several nights after, nevermind that she knew she was being an idiot. 

Crying over a boy she never had in the first place.

She’d thought she was finally getting over it, that maybe she’d be able to actually find someone who could fill the place that he’d left. Except that had been before she’d ran into his doppelganger, and before she’d remembered exactly how much she’d missed him. 

Before she realized that no matter what they had said, letting him go had been the worst mistake in her life.

Then…

KID left his first note in Japan in years.

The news had come into the office first thing in the morning. Her father ran in screaming a string of curses that would make a sailor blush, while the other officers cheered and applauded. Apparently the note had been sent via postcard to him from some foreign country saying KID was “lonely for his favorite inspector” and added a nice riddle which held a date and time for a heist in his hometown.

Even with her father's fluent cursing Aoko knew he was pleased the thief was back. He had a tendency to get bored when KID wasn’t about, whether he would admit it or not.

She went home to lay on her bed and wondered what to do next. Her wish had come true and she had no idea what was to come. On one hand she knew she’d have to go to the heist, but when she actually saw him? KID guise or not, simply knowing he’d be mere feet from her sent a shiver down her spine.

But the same whispers of doubt flew to her ear, echoing that it wasn’t to be. Telling her that fate had left their stars crossed years ago. It said that the only reason he’d come home was because he had things left unfinished, things that did not include her. 

She hadn’t gotten a postcard afterall. 

For all she knew, Kaito was happily married with a child, and had left her behind altogether. It’s what he’d told her to do- forget him. 

She fought her way through the week to go to the heist. She didn’t even manage to get within a good distance of him… Instead she saw his tricks, his stunts, but no sign that he saw her at all.

She barely got close enough to catch the glimpse of the face she knew so well, just a brief glimpse under his mask. By the time she was home she felt worse than before, wondering what exactly she’d been thinking!? That he’d see her in the crowd? That he’d point her out and pull her into a dark closet and then what? 

That he might at least leave a rose in her hands? Tease her? Kiss her?

Aoko was smarter than that. It was stupid, stupid to think that he would do something so blatant when they hadn’t seen each other in how many years? It wasn’t like he loved her after all. 

For certain, he wasn’t lying in his bed losing sleep over what might have beens. 

She stared out the window of her apartment into the city lights. If she could just drown her thoughts-

And then, she saw a flash of white outside her window.

Just a momentary movement, but large and whipping in the wind. Like an edge of a cloak, or foot that wasn’t supposed to be seen and quickly pulled away from sight.

At first she wondered if her mind was playing tricks, but it didn’t keep her heart from racing. Then when an edge appeared at the corner she leapt from her bed running to the window.

The contraption wasn’t meant to open, they were older windows that had been molded down to keep people from opening them and doing even more damage. At the moment she didn’t care. She wrestled with the lock and nearly broke the sill as she threw it open looking out into the night sky and called out his name.

When there was no reply she leaned out as far as she could. “Kaito- Please… if you’re there-” she was shocked her voice wasn’t shaking. She felt every nerve inside of her on edge.

She was starting to lean out further, balancing on the ledge precariously when she felt her foot slip and almost sending her over the side.

She started to yell, when she felt a gloved hand grab hers to steady her.

_“Ahouko,”_ the thief murmured, as he stood on the ledge as though it were as steady as any floor. He waited, until she was completely back into her room. Once inside, he crossed his arms, looking for the world like a disgruntled school teacher, “What on earth were you thinking-?”

“It  _ is  _ you-” this time her voice did shake slightly. He was there, in front of her, standing on her window ledge and-

“Can I-” he motioned towards the window and she nodded as he stepped into her room. He looked around and she was suddenly aware of the state it was in. She started to make excuses before he gave the barest smile, “Looks just the same.”

His eyes turned towards her and she saw something flash in them. Her throat went dry. 

“A mess?” she managed. 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” there was a smirk on his lips, but that gleam in his eye was still there. They were trapped on her, and she felt like she was on fire under the gaze. 

“Kaito I-” 

He cut her off, “God-” he whispered, “How are you still so beautiful?” She suspected he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but either way he must not have noticed. His eyes were the only thing giving anything away, his body was strung like an arrow ready to fly at a moment’s notice.

Her well-crafted walls of self control crumbled.

Maybe it would have been easier if he hadn’t been an arms length away. Maybe if she hadn’t been close enough to see his statuesque build, his face so perfect it was chiseled from stone, and eyes that she had already lost herself before she had a moment to hold back.

Maybe if the memories of him hadn’t haunted her throughout the years.

“Kaito…” his name died on her lips. She vaguely realized she was shaking, and she suspected with tears that she felt starting to fall down her face. “Kaito…” It was too good to be true. She’d dreamed about it. She’d prayed. She’d cursed him. Except there he was, standing in her room, even if he was in all white…

“Dammit! Aoko don’t-'' he closed the space between them reaching for her tears without hesitation. She felt the gentle touch of a glove brush them away, “This is why you weren’t supposed to see me idiot. So I wouldn’t hurt-”

With his face inches apart she looked straight up into his eyes. They were darker, more mature then the sparkling orbs she remembered. More depths then they held before, but still the same, except this time they were tinged with pain.

Her hand rose making its way up to his face. He almost flinched as though expecting her to slap him, and in some ways she had reason enough to. Instead, she brought it carefully to his cheek. She let it run along his jawline, beside his eyes, and she smiled as he leaned into it, like a cat being stroked.

He froze though when she reached the monocle. Her head touched the cold metal and glass, but after running her fingers along its edges she brought it away in her hand and tossed it aside, only to reach up and do the same with his top hat.

Questions rose in his eyes as she played with a lock of his hair that had fallen across his eyes, brilliant blue eyes, before her lips curved into a small smile.

“There. Now I can actually see you-” she managed running her hand back along the edge of his face reveling in the smoothness. His eyes held a mixture of confusion, surprise, and a hint of… pleasure? She wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t stop her fingers.

It was really him. Not some illusion or disguise or the like… it was her Kaito.

Her fingers ran along his lips and suddenly his hand flew up to catch hers. For one long moment they could do nothing but hold each other's gaze, his smoldering and hers glittering.

Neither knew who began it, all she knew was that one moment he had her cornered and the next he’d captured her completely. Her lips were pressed against his fervently, a need that ran deep within her. Desperation, accompanied by a sense of the forbidden that had held both of them captive far too long pushed them onward.

His lips opened just enough. She hadn’t had much practice, her kisses had been far and few in-between, and never like this. Never this rolling heat, this passion that alighted under her skin. There was a need to get closer, a willingness as she opened up underneath him. She went by instinct, following whatever lead he gave her in this new dance they were learning.

She’d only dreamed of what his kiss might feel like, but even then it couldn’t begin to describe  _ that  _ . The emotion, the overflow that broke down all walls and let way to elation. The feel of his arms around her, the brush of his tongue over her lips, tasting her. The way his eyes had nothing in them but  _ her.  _

“Kaito-” she started and he cut her off with another kiss. This time it was gentle, slow, starting with the lips and making its way down her jaw and then her neck. They changed from feather light to possessive nips and bites that she knew some would leave marks in the morning. All she could do was let out a small gasp, rolling her head back to give him better access.

“Don’t stop-” she murmured pleadingly. She felt his hand cradle her cheek looking down at her and she felt a couple tears well up, “Don’t leave me again.” Her hands clutched his lapels as he gently lowered his lips back against hers.

When he drew back, he shook his head,“Never-” he swore into her ear. “I swear to God never again, not so long as you’ll have me.”

His masks dropped and she knew he meant every word.

No lies. 

Not this time.

Another gasp escaped her as she felt the buttons of her shirt slip open so Kaito could have better access. Her head tilted back and she made a whimpering sound as his lips traveled down, with clever fingers brushing the edge of her bra.

They’d both left their childhood ideals somewhere in the dust years ago. Innocence. The ideas of black and white. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Somewhere along the way she’d clung to the torn pieces of idolizations, only to watch them fly to the wind.

A story about red threads flitted through her mind. Memories of a story, about the thread connecting two soulmates no matter what perils or tribulations…

Her thoughts disappeared when she realized he had lost his gloves and his hand slipped under her shirt. His hands were softer than the silk of his KID gloves, she thought with chagrin. Magician’s hands.

As they ran over her bare skin, up along her stomach, side, back… He played her as easily as any magic trick.

She wasn’t quite sure at what point she pulled off his jacket, nor did she recall actually undoing the tie until her hands ran over the blue shirt to tear open the buttons. It was unceremonious, but at the moment the only thing she knew was she had waited far too long to have him where she wanted him.

She didn’t even realize he’d managed to pull her shirt over her head.

Control was a thing of the past, something that ruled in the daylight hours, when she went to work and had to listen to the laws that governed her everyday life. Control was the thing that held her in check every time someone mentioned KID, or she had to listen to other women cops go on how they wish they could  _ catch  _ KID unattended.

How they hoped he’d break into  _ their  _ bedroom. 

She was in the arms of the man that everyone wanted, and thought she could never have. The man that had haunted her every day of her life. The man she loved more than life itself.

Control could go to hell.

She let out a groan as his lips moved down her collar bone, and pressed furtive kisses between her breasts. Her breath grew more and more ragged as he went along and she felt her nails sink into his shoulders as she pulled up against him. Her thigh slitted between his legs, and she blushed as she felt him hard and insistent against her. 

In a single motion, Kaito lifted her in his arms, and closed the last space in her bedroom between them and the bed. He laid her upon it, and she pulled him down with her, giving him less than a moment to catch his breath.

He gave a low chuckle in her ear, deep and more masculine than she remembered, before nibbling on her lobe extracting another groan before returning to his kisses.

“One kiss for every day I was away. I promise-” he said as his hands slide along her sides caressing every inch of her skin, every new touch sending another tremor through her.

She felt her bra snap off in one deft motion, the garment falling to the floor. His fingers ran along them before he lowered his lips to their rising crests. She let out a cry, “Kai-”

She was already panting, overwhelmed in all her senses. As his body pressed closer against her, she felt him against her again. Hard. Her hips began to buck in response, another need rising inside them both.

When he drew back she let out a hiss of pain.

“No-” she managed sharply, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. 

He was having a hard time himself, panting just slightly above her, “Are you sure? If you don’t want this- If you have doubts-” Her fingers dug into his side as she leaned up dragging him into a bruising kiss. She rolled him over in the process settling on top of him for better access. She heard him groan into her mouth and she broke away gasping for breath. 

The idiot always chose the wrong time to be a gentleman.

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

Aoko reached for his trousers, her hand’s shaking as she worked on the buttons and  _ finally  _ began pulling them down. He helped, but she heard him let out another moan as her fingers ran across his bulge and down his thighs. She could feel him pressing against her, her hand sliding along him while his pants slid to the wayside. 

Kaito’s head nuzzled into her neck, while his fingers went for her waistline. They unbuttoned much quicker then his, for all she realized his so sure fingers were shaking too. She wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to get them off so fast- but then how many times had he managed to make her clothes change with just a wave of his hand?

He flipped her back underneath him. Looking down he quirked his head slightly as if studying something and she felt her heart race under his gaze. A smirk played across his face, and Kaito chuckled as if at some private joke.

“What?” she murmured, frustrated as his fingers stopped their exploration.

He reached for the edge of her underwear and grinned, “Red lace? Getting a little daring, hmm?“ h e grinned mischievously, “Well thank goodness they’re not fis-”

He never had a chance as she literally dragged him down back on top of her. “Still an idiot,” she said, raking his back with her nails and sending quivers down his spine. His smirk stayed accompanied by dancing eyes-

“After all, whose one to talk?” she asked through rushed breaths. Her hands reached down to his boxers, “You're wearing four leaf clovers.”

He grinned wickedly as both pairs were tossed aside.

As his fingers moved lower she began losing herself completely. She hadn’t known his touch could alight her skin like that, moving from her hips to her inner thighs. Gently running his fingers over the area, brushing, teasing, feather light kisses…

She wondered if her body would give out altogether.

And then she felt him draw above her, panting, skin to skin…

“Kaito…” she murmured.

His fingers slipping inside of her, past the wetness between her thighs, and she let out a gasp. 

“Let it out,” he whispered against her skin. “Is this alright?” 

“More-” she cried. His fingers hooked inside of her and she saw stars. 

“Oh God, Kaito--” 

He added another, slipping further until they brushed a place where she could no longer think at all. She let out a yell, senseless and mind numbing. She heard him laughing, pressing kisses from her breasts to her navel. He removed his fingers and she whimpered. 

“Kaito please--” 

“Shhh” he said, a nip on her hips that caused her to gasp. He lifted the fingers that had been in her a moment before, licking them with a groan-- as though they were some sort of forbidden fruit. His hands pushed her thighs apart, and she let out a squeal when he ducked below. 

“Wait! Kai- ohh--” 

She thought she was dying. 

The flick of his tongue between her folds, the groan she heard from him. A scream a moment later, when he hit a particularly sensitive spot over, and over, and over--- 

“Kaito! Kaito please!!!” 

The laughter she felt in his lips, his tongue, the vibrations going straight through her. 

“Kaito I--” 

His fingers sank into her thighs. 

She never knew anything could feel like  _ that.  _

When he finally came up, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, as he dragged himself on top of her. His hands running over her arms, his body muscular and lean, pressing her against the bed. She could feel his cock, insistent and pressing against her thigh, and glancing down she felt her cheeks grow red, even as she opened her legs allowing him space. 

He pulled back as she pushed up, letting his tip brush against her entrance. He hissed at the contact, and she felt him fighting not to thrust forward. 

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she said, pulling him back to her. 

“It might hurt…” he whispered to her. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“If you don’t hurry up I might die here and now.”

There was a steady rhythm between them, her hips moving harder and harder against him. She felt him sink into her and let out a muffled scream, from pain or ecstasy she wasn’t sure. When he hesitated she pulled him down harder, raking his back with her fingers as the pain turned to a type of euphoria she had no idea existed. Something she’d dreamed about, but never thought could actually-

Her thoughts blew away after that until both were lost to something beyond any human rationale, and taken over completely by instinct. Lost only to the smell of sweat, sex, and the feeling of skin against skin. There was only him and her and the rest of the world could go to hell for all she cared.

When they finished, she had just enough energy to curl up into the crook of his arms feeling safe for the first time in years. As they both slipped out of the waking world, they both lay together too exhausted to even consider what the morning may bring.

* * *

Her first thought when she awoke was that there was sun in her eyes, and that meant that she was going to be late to work. She let out a groan, about to move over when she was hit by a wave of pain and exhaustion. She felt like she'd run a marathon, or gone through basic training again, and for the life of her couldn’t figure out  _ why _ .

It was about that time she realized she was sleeping naked, something rarely indulged in, in case her father decided to stop by for a surprise visit in the morning. She was just more a pajama person, so the fact they were missing now…

It was then that she realized someone else was in the bed with her. Also naked. Who had her in a leg lock, and an arm currently draped around her…

She looked at the man, ready to scream if necessary, when the memories from the night before flooded back. Eyes running over the man’s face she felt a smile tug at her lips. Dark locks of hair fell over his eyes and he was still curled against her, his head sharing her pillow. He was perhaps the most perfect sight she had ever seen in her life, and looked as innocent as a newborn babe.

She felt a dusting of red on her cheeks as she remembered exactly  _ what  _ had happened before they fell asleep. More than once. But even if he  _ had _ lied... even if he left with the sun and never returned, she could never regret the night before.

She felt her heart warming just looking at him next to her.

While she’d been contemplating the situation, Kaito’s eyes had opened and he looked up at her. There was fear there, and Aoko felt a moment of terror. What if he regretted it? What if he did leave? Maybe she wouldn‘t regret it, but she didn’t know what she would do without him. He was like the puzzle piece she had been missing all these years. Her second half. 

A mixture of confusion and surprise reflected back at her, probably the same that she had when she had first woken up, but it was quickly replaced by a look that left little doubt of his intentions.

A calm smile crossed his face as he reached up playing with a strand of her hair. His eyes never leaving her face as he said, “So it wasn’t a dream then?”

She felt hope well up inside her, “Not unless we’re both still dreaming.”

Aoko caught the signs of his smirk before he ever made it, “In which case I say we write a petition for us to stay. If we both refuse I can’t see how they’d dare kick us out, right?”

She laughed lightly, the sound bright on her ears. It was the first real laugh she‘d had in a long time, “Sounds about right.”

He rose up to give her a delicate kiss soft, innocent and a breath of love. Cradling her head he looked at her seriously before almost whispering, “You know I love you right?”

Her eyes were slightly damp, for once with joy rather than sorrow. He meant every word and she wondered how she’d ever doubted, “I… Yes… That is I hoped so….”

He smiled, “Well now you know so. And I’ll announce it to the world if need be because I thought I was going insane when you weren’t at my side. Do you have any idea what it’s like when you do something stupid, expect a mop to come down at your head anytime before you realize you a several thousand miles from home and your nowhere to be found?” A wicked grin crossed his face, “Not to mention I just couldn’t seem to find anyone else whose skirt I’d want to flip. I’d look about and nope! Not a single one. Just imagine- The Infamous Kaitou KID, lover extraordinaire, and I couldn’t so much as flip a woman’s skirt! It was devastating.”

“I can imagine,” she replied dryly.

“While I bet you on the other hand had what? Ten? Twenty? I’m sure they were simply falling at your feet once I took off-”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ll have you know when I do show up to work eventually I’ll probably never hear the end of it.” Seeing his question she sighed, “I do have somewhat of a uniform you know, and that doesn’t exactly come with a high collar.”

His eyes lit up, “Well we should give them _ something _ to talk about, yeah? Not to mention I should probably say hi to your father anyway-” he grinned, “Think I should pick you up for dinner in or out of white?”

She batted at him playfully, “I’d really hate to have to put you behind bars just as I finally caught you for myself.”

“And I think there we can both be agreed,” he said, before pulling her to him for another kiss.

It seemed that even fate could be wrong sometimes.

She knew that it wouldn’t be perfect. She knew they’d have their fights and falling outs. But they’d both tried far too long apart and realized they were stronger together. Something whispering that fate was a fickle thing fate swept around them, promising them, _“It will be alright. Love one another. Stay together. Live…”_

And as their hands intertwined there was a faint glimmer of something like a red thread, tying them together, shining in the early morning light. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was for Candy-chan because she challenged it. She had wanted a smutty fic with Kaito coming back... even then plottish still snuck in since I apparently fail at PWP.


End file.
